


Luz is Oblivious and Amity is Thirsty - A Collection of Smutty Short Stories

by Call_Of_Ktulu



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Butt Slapping, Cunnilingus, F/F, Futanari, Light Dom/sub, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26488540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Call_Of_Ktulu/pseuds/Call_Of_Ktulu
Summary: What happens when Amity has had enough of Luz being so oblivious and takes matters into her own hands, literally?
Relationships: Lumity - Relationship
Comments: 57
Kudos: 679





	1. Oblivious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first piece, I wrote it on a whim because I didn't see anything else like it, atleast not pertaining to the Owl House and figured I'd take a crack at it. Enjoy!

Luz steps into the secret chamber, rambling about some book she had read when she’s roughly shoved forward from behind. She stumbles forward and whips her head around to face her companion “Amity what the he- “ Luz is stunned to silence though as she gazes upon her friend who had slammed the door shut behind them and had begun stripping off her uniform.  
“Finally! Finally, I have you all to myself!” Her belt hits the ground, landing next to her cowl, then her shirt which she slide roughly over her green hair.  
“Amity what are you doing?” She questions, a slight frightened tinge to her voice as she stared at a now bare-chested Amity, the laced bra she sported a moment before now hit her on the stomach before falling into a bunch on the floor.  
“Don’t you get it Luz? Oh, what am I saying?” She asks rhetorically in an almost mocking tone. “Of course, you don’t! I love you, more than anything… but you, you’re as dense as a cast iron cauldron!” She struts up to Luz, who in turn slowly backs away.  
“Amity…”  
“Hush, Human.” She smirks as Luz backs into the bookshelf. “End of the line...”  
She’s suddenly encircling her human companion, arms on either side of her, gripping the shelves. Amity flashes a dangerous grin; her eyes drip with lust.  
“Amity…” Luz begins again, whose eyes move between her pale, perky breasts, to her slender face and burning golden eyes. “You really… love me?”  
The witching gives a small chuckle before plunging in roughly, she captures Luz’s mouth with her own, wasting no time she pierces her mouth with her tongue, exploring each crevice, running it over her smaller human teeth and wrestling her little purple tongue into submission. Luz moans weakly, her eyes roll back, and she shakily grabs Amity by her shoulders.  
After some time, the pale witchling pulls back, a strand of saliva connects the two before falling away. “Amazing…” she sucks in a breath of air, “Amazing how destroyed you get from a simple kiss,” Luz takes in deep, ragged breaths, her tongue lolls out of her mouth, and small tears wells under her half-lidded eyes. “We aren’t done yet though, my love.”  
Amity grabs Luz’s uniform cowl, she hastily undoes the button and tosses it away, then her multicolored shirt which meets a similar fate. Her eyes widen and she’s momentarily stunned upon being met with her bare chest. A heavier set of breasts than her own, and diamond hard chocolate nipples fill her vision. “No bra huh?” She licks her lips, “brave…” Amity takes one of the stiff nubs in her mouth as if her life depends on it. If there was a response from Luz, it would be forgotten as a loud moan leaves her throat. Several more follow as Amity rotates between sucking, licking, and gently biting, her hand works the other, playfully pinching and tugging. All Luz can to do is lift her hands into her mate’s green hair and pull her in deeper.  
Amity releases the mound with a resounding pop before shifting to the other, eliciting more moans and curses from the human. “You taste delicious.” She moans into Luz’s toned stomach between licks and bites. Eventually though, she had her fill, it was time for more… personal things.  
Before Luz can process what's happening, Amity's going lower. Leaving her soaked chest to the cool air. “Amity…” She moans out, her weak whispers are only met with a mocking, stifled laugh though. “Look how wet you are, you like this don’t you, getting dominated? you little freak...” Her multicolor tights are soaked through, they cling to her crotch, her tight snatch is clearly pronounced and on display for her lover. The heat radiating from her dripping cunt is intense, as well as the smell which Amity takes extra time to admire, she presses her nose to her crotch and inhales deeply. She needed more though, and badly. Slender fingers hook under the waist band of the and yank down. The tights are left, bunched on the floor, and Amity kisses a trail back up to her thighs, where she’s met with a dripping pair of white, cotton panties. What catches her attention though is the small tuft of hair just peeking over the top. “Fucking finally…” She groans to herself; she makes short work of the panties and pulls them down with a needy force. Her breath hitches though and she’s mesmerized by the neatly trimmed patch of dark, loose, curly pubes resting on top of a sopping wet slit. Her golden eyes meet Luz’s hazel ones from below, only for a moment though and she plunges in. Amity’s mouth is instantly upon Luz’s aching pussy, her tongue dips in and out, pushing against and exploring her folds, she switches to her engorged clit, sucking and licking before pushing back in, repeating the process over and over.  
“OOoooooooooh Amity! Yes! Just like that!” Luz raises a leg over Amity’s shoulder, giving her easier access the deepest parts of her pussy. “Harder!”  
Amity doubles her efforts, going hard and faster, eager to make the Latina peak. She draws a circle in the air and a small pink dildo falls into her hand. With her other, while making sure to keep pleasuring Luz, she pulls off her own leggings and underwear, exposing her own pink, swollen lips that leak with arousal. Amity places the phallus in-between her legs and slowly pushes it in, then with another spell, the toy starts thrusting in and out on its own accord. Amity moans deeply into Luz’s pussy, drawing a hiss from the Latina in the process. She grips her sun kissed thighs and forces her face in deeper, getting a nose full of the sweaty bush above.  
“Amity… Oh yes! I’m gonna cum. I’m gonna…. Mmmmmm!”  
The pale witching switches up her tactics, she takes Luz’s clit in her mouth, swirling around the pebble, while she forces two fingers into her cunt, thrusting in and out rapidly. Luz suddenly seizes up; she lets out a small squeak as her back arches and her eyes clench shut. Around Amity’s fingers, she can feel the soaked walls flex and squeeze, and then a small dribble of white liquid drips down her hand and arm. Just the sight of her love cumming sends her over the edge aswell, she feels her whole body tense. The air is knocked out of her and she lets out a stiff howl as a fire spreads throughout her belly. The toy, sensing its master orgasming, gives a few more frantic thrusts. It stops after a second and disapears into thin air. After a moment, the two girls come down from their mutual high and Amity rises to take Luz’s cheek in her hand, planting a deep, yet passionate kiss upon her plump, moist lips. She pulls back after a moment too soon and leads a dazed Luz to one of the bean bags, she plops down onto it and coaxes the human into her lap. They sit for some time, simply enjoying each other’s presence. Luz, of course, is the one to break the silence. “That… was really nice actually!” She pecks Amity’s lips.  
“Yeah, I really didn’t think I would like it as much as I did.” Amity shrugged. “I mean, I feel bad for being so mean to you when we first met, but that… that was kinda fun.” She chuckles.  
“No no, I get it, and you being so rough was seriously turning me on.” She planted another kiss on her pale cheek.  
Luz reaches over and grabs a previously discarded notepad and pensile, she opens to the thirteenth page where a list was compiled, going down the items she crosses out ‘Oblivious & submissive Luz/ Aggressive Amity.’ She glances up at the previous crossed out entry, ‘Candles,’ and let out a small giggle, “Now THAT was interesting.”  
“Hmmm?” Amity sighs dreamily.  
“Last week, y’know, the candles.”  
“Mmmmm yeah, who knew you were such a pain freak.”  
“The same could be said about you, mittens.” Luz let out a small giggle.  
“Oh, hush you.” Amity mumbles as she takes Luz in another deep kiss. “What’s on the agenda for next week?” She lays her head back, eyes closed.  
Luz read the entry aloud “Submissive slash sorry Amity and vengeful Luz.”  
“Mmm, that sounds like fun, you better practice up your game though, I really want to get worked over.” Amity spoke through a sleepy haze.  
Luz chuckled, “Oh for sure.” She planted a small kiss to her forehead before falling asleep herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gotcha!  
> I don't really know if I'll turn this into a series, writing more one shots about their 'sex-capades' and what not. If I do though, I'd definitely be open to taking prompts for potential scenarios.  
> I hope you enjoyed.


	2. Crime and Punishment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz is sick of Amity's shit and decides to show her what for in a dark, dirty alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second one- shot in a (maybe) series. This one is a bit more to the point than the first, I hope it's just as good though. Enjoy.

“Listen, Luz I didn’t mean it, really I-“  
“Shut it! I don’t want to hear a damn thing you’ve got to say, chingada!”  
Amity finds herself shoved further back into the dank alley- way by a steaming Luz Noceda. “I’m sick of you always being such a jerk to me and my friends!” The Latina stalks forward, forcing the witchling back.  
“Well excuse me, human! But you and your ‘friends’ keep getting in my way, getting me in trouble!” Amity scowls, “and what do you know about anything? You’re just a filthy hu-“  
Amity is cut off as Luz lunges onto her, she pins her to the wall by her shoulders. “Luz,” she hisses, “my NAME is Luz Noceda, and I think it’s about time you’re taught some manners…”  
Luz reaches into her back pocket and produces a page, she smacks it to her chest, both watch as it glows for a second.  
“Oooooh, I’m so scared!” The sarcasm drips from her tongue, “and what’s that? Another human party trick?”  
“Nope, it’s my big hard cock!”  
She’s stunned as Luz undoes her jean shorts and shifts around her tights to let loose a throbbing erection. It pulses in response to the cool air and a small bead of pre falls to the dirty ground bellow.  
“Wait wha-“ Luz spins the witchling around suddenly, she forces her against the grimy wall. “I’m going to shut you up for good…”  
Amity is helpless as her pale butt is exposed to the elements forcefully. Luz bites her lip in anticipation, “I think I’m gonna like this…” She tugs down the floral panties which give way to a tight pink pussy, the rosebud lips serve only fuel Luz’s desire.  
Amity tenses as she feels the stiff head poke at the back of her slit. “Wait Luz! I’ll do better I promise!”  
“Nope! Too late, princess!” And with that, Luz slams herself foward and hilts herself into the pale girl, she gives a feral groan as her hips meet her ass with a resounding slap. Amity lets out a choked squeak as her slick walls are parted with ease and a white hot, rock hard member fills her nether regions. “Luz… I’m sorry…” Her plees are ignored though and Luz begins rocking her hips, sliding her hard dick in an out, her grunts and pants ring out.  
“You like this don’t you? Bruja desgrasada...” Luz roughly slaps her across the ass cheek; it shines a bright pink and draws a loud whine out of the girl.  
In truth, Amity does very much like it, her juices run freely every time Luz withdraws her phallus and drips to the cobblestone below. “Hnnnngh… Punish me….”  
Luz grabs a handful of green hair and pulls harshly. Amity’s head jerks back. “What’d you just say?” A growl laces her words.  
“MMmmm, punish me Luz! I’ve been such a bitch to your friends.” In response, the human redoubles her efforts, and soon enough, their wet slaps fill the alley, luckily not loud enough to alert any pedestrians walking by though.  
Amity feels a new pressure in her gut as Luz pounds away at her hole, it only grows with every errant slap and hair pull, until she’s ready to burst. “Oooooooh Luz, please! Fuck me, make me sorry!”  
One last stinging slap across her pink rear is all it takes for the dam to burst, she seizes, and her walls clamp down on her lover’s appendage. A shriek escapes from deep in her throat, her cunt gushes with a renewed vigor. The juices coat her milky white thighs and drip onto her cotton panties bellow.  
However, despite her orgasm, the punishment doesn’t cease. Luz wraps her arms around her waist and somehow goes even faster. Her sensitive slit only continues to be battered by the erection, that is until Luz lets out a guttural groan and buries her head in the crook of the girl’s neck. “Mmmmmm, fuck yesssssssssss.”  
The witchling stiffens, she feels Luz’s cock pulse for a moment, and then her cunt is filled with load after load of her hot, wet, sticky cum. “Oh yes… Luz, I’ve been such a bad girl…” She sighs wearily.  
Luz gives a few more weak thrusts before she slows to stop.  
The two stay where they for a moment, and simply take in air. Luz gently unwraps her arms from around her mate and slowly pulls out, both shudder in response. Hot spunk slowly flows out from between the parted, abused lips. Only when the leaking stops does the witchling fully stand up.  
Amity pulls her panties back up and smooths out her dress while Luz watches as her penis fades into the air before she fixes her tights and shorts.  
“So, how’d I do?” Luz speaks up.  
“Honest answer?”  
“Mmhm.”  
Amity links her hands with her lover and leads her back to the main street. “You’re fucking amazing at dom.” Luz smiles sheepishly in return. “And fucking…”  
“Honestly? Just lots of practice.”  
The witchling snorts in return. “Oh yeah? And what’s practice?” The two cackle as they slip into the crowd without a second glance.  
"So... that wasn't too much... was it..?" Luz suddenly looks guilty. Amity gently leads the girl's face up to her own and takes her in a deep kiss. "Not even close... I know you'd never hurt me, ever... and honestly, I loved that, especially the slapping."  
Luz's shoulders slouch, relief splashes across her face, "Okay, good. I just didn't know if that was too much, I just really got into it, y'know?"  
"Mmhmm."  
"I also really liked that... I think we should add that to the list of keepers..." Amity pecks her on the cheek. "That'd be really nice."  
"Well whenever you can sit again that is..." Luz laughs as her lover lightly smacks her on said cheek, which is quickly replaced with another kiss.  
“Where’d you learn that penis spell anyway...?”  
“Would you believe me if I told you I learned it in healing class?” she laughs and leans her head on her companion’s shoulder, “Well you’re gonna have to teach me that one, maybe I can ‘return the favor’ one of these sessions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you may have noticed, this chapter is more or less in the same rough format as the first part, I only did that because I more or less implied that this would be tied to the other. If I do continue with the sex- capades, it's not gonna be this "Woah look, a sexy situation. Oh wait a minute, it was really just an act all along." I'll try to do more organic set pieces in the future. 
> 
> I still really enjoyed writing this chapter though, and I hope you enjoyed reading!


	3. For Science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity wants to learn a bit about the human body, and how it ticks. Enjoy.

Smooth, soft, flawless.  
Pale hands slide across a toned stomach, across a shallow belly button, over the faintest hint of ribs beneath tanned skin. All in the name of science, she reminds herself mentally.  
In truth, Amity has always been curious about her human companion. What goes on in her head, but more recently, her body- and its inner workings. How similar is she to the average witch? Her curiosity peaks one night when she presses her head to her lover’s chest, only to hear a slow, steady thrum, as opposed to a more sporadic, irregular beat typical to a witch.  
When she asks if she can “conduct research,” it’s no surprise when her girlfriend says yes.  
Luz lays reclined across the lap of the witchling as she, herself, sits on the floor of their hideout. The “experiments” aren’t in-depth, she simply explores the human’s bare body with her hands, and occasionally, she jots down some interesting observation. For example, Luz’s ribs, she finds, are more pronounced, likely to hold larger internals.  
Her fingers travel further up to a pair of budding breasts. They’re soft, yet firm, and very warm. Amity attempts to ignore the more “excited” breathing of her companion bellow. She moves to a pair of dark nipples. ‘Another similarity,’ Amity thinks, ‘humans must also nurse their offspring.’ She notes, however, that they’re quite stiff and “pointy.”  
‘…And of course, to display arousal.’  
Amity’s attention shifts and she changes course for south. A patch of thick black, curly, loose pubes rests on the girl’s pelvis. It takes the shape of a rough triangle; the tip meets the opening to her slit. She combs a few fingers through and notes that the bush is deceptively silky.  
“Do all humans grow nether hair?”  
“Nether… hair?” Luz sounds concerned.  
“The hair above your nether regions… nether hair.”  
“Oooooh,” The Latina giggles. “Pubes- We call them pubes on earth. And no, some people like to go clean shaven, or some don’t do anything, it really gets like a jungle down there then.”  
“Mmmm, and does it always take a shape?”  
The girl snickers, “No boo, I just like to trim it that way… do you like it?” Their eyes meet, uncertainty swirls in a pool of hazel.  
Suddenly her face is scarlet, “I do, I think it’s… sexy.” She coughs. “Never change it.”  
Luz gives a small whine, “You’re so adorable…”  
‘One more commonality to add to the list…’  
No one’s exactly sure why witches grow nether hair, some in the healing coven say it’s to protect the genitals. Others say that long ago, the Boiling Isles were a frigid and frozen wasteland and primitive witches had more hair to stay warm. One thing Amity does know though, is that her own hair is loose and thin and not nearly as curly. One day, Luz would have to see for herself, she thinks, if she ever doesn’t wax that is.  
A pale finger goes even lower, tracing a ghost of a path over the length of her tight lower lips. Luz lets out a shaky breath. Amity is more than familiar with the more “intimate” parts of her mate at this point, she likes to think. A little more research couldn’t hurt though, for science…  
She presses harder this time, but just so, and again, teases her finger against the outer lips, in her lap she feels her lover tense. She repeats, only this time she stops at the pink nub she’s all too familiar with and grinds into it. The Latina lets out a small squeak.  
“Is this for science too?”  
“Oh yes…” Amity licks her middle and index digits.  
Her fingers meet the molten hot core again, she does not penetrate however, the witchling simply runs her two fingers up and down the slit, and occasionally, she plays with her engorged nub. With her other hand, she takes a hard nipple between her fingertips. The brown pebble is pulled and tugged and squeezed with little purpose, simply to see what happens. She isn’t rough, but she doesn’t give any slack other. Luz meanwhile squirms and mewls in her lap, she lets out small moans and curses under her breath with ever small touch and pull.  
“Amity… faster…”  
“We’ll see.”  
Her tempo does not change however, her fingers run their course in the same slow and steady pace that she started with. Luz lets out an exasperate whine but otherwise doesn’t complain. “Good girl… Lay there and let me run my test…”  
‘Utter agony,’ Luz thinks. She struggles as the fingers of her lover carry on so lackadaisically, they’re unrelenting, never quickening, never slowing, but they’re so blasted sluggish. The pressure of an orgasm is there in her belly, but it mounts ever so gradually. Her body is wracked with small jolts of pleasure as her girlfriend works, until she’s shivering like a leaf in a monsoon, and still the fingers move at a trash- slugs’ pace.  
Hours go by, or more like ten minutes, and she struggles to sit still, her body jolts and shivers feverishly. By now, her cunt’s dripping wet and Amity’s leg sports a new wet spot.  
“Please… I just wanna cum…”  
“Just a little more my love, we’re almost there.”  
True to her word, Luz does start to feel something, a new warmth fills her body, and then a sensation akin to watching a small pool of water slowly get more violent until a massive wave forms that looms over her head. She tenses for a moment.  
“Nnnnnnnnngh,” She lets out a choked moan, then a shrill cry, and finally, a silent yell as the wave consumes her. Instinctively, Luz snakes an arm around and pulls her face into her girlfriend’s torso. She violently jolts and shakes as her body is ripped apart from the inside and put back together. In her turmoil, she fails to realize that throughout, Amity never stopped.  
The witchling continues to run her fingers up and down a now gushing, pulsating pussy. Her speed never changes, and she only stops when her girlfriends collapses into her, fully limp. She pulls the human deeper into herself and nuzzles into her short, curly hair.  
“I’d say I learned a lot about humans today…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea while showering, I thought it'd be pretty cool to write.


	4. Classroom Hijinks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amity gets a little frisky in class with her favorite human.

It’s not easy being the top student in all the abomination tract, especially when the object of your affection is sitting less than a foot away.  
Amity Blight can’t help but stare at her girlfriend. More marvel though, marvel how the sun from the windows shines on her perfectly dark skin and dances in the controlled chaos of her short hair. She sighs dreamily and wishes silently that they were anywhere else so she could do horrible, wonderful things to the human.  
Luz catches her staring and their eyes meet. ‘Hi.’ She mouths, a smile quirks her lips.  
‘I want you.’ The witchling shoots back. She flashes the girl a dangerous wink and her eyebrows dance up and down. Immediately the human’s brown cheeks tint red, she gives a curt nod though. Subtly, Amity scoots her chair closer to the human.  
“So, what did you need help with, Ms. Noceda?”  
Truthfully, Luz did need help, while she got the glyph down for abominations, the girl still had a little trouble with brewing, so why not take the time to have some fun while still being productive.  
“Oh um, Ms. Blight, I was wondering if you could help me with the brewing part, like the different materials and how much to use.”  
“Hmmm, yes, chemical proportions can be a bit tricky. Let us look together.” Amity gets even closer and leans herself over Luz’s shoulder. Slowly her arm snakes around her waist and her hand settles between a pair of multi- colored legs. She reads over Luz’s notes while she subtly draws a spell under the table and a dildo falls into her waiting hand.  
“Ahh yes, I think I see your problem, you have the ‘basics covered’ but we need to go a bit more in-depth.”  
Luz’s eyes widen momentarily before realization flows into them, “Oh yeah? That sounds good then, lets ‘get in-depth’ Ms. Blight. She lifts out of her seat slightly and shimmies her tights down a bit until her crotch is free, but not so much so that her bare legs are revealed from under her tunic.  
“Here you said three cups of toad-newt spit,” She forces aside her lover’s panties with the end of the pink dildo. “Now personally, I do believe that this is way too much,” her pale hand slowly pushes the phallus against her brown, already quivering cunt. “While you want your abominations to be sticky,” the toy slides in and her lips part easily, “too much and your creation won’t have the freedom to form well.”  
She smirks as Luz hisses, she continues to slide in until her hand meets the girl’s sticky, hot outer folds. “I recommend a cup and a half at most, with increments of a quarter cup for adjustments to size.”  
“Nnnggh, got it.”  
“Hmm, we’ll see…” Amity jots down new notes in Luz’s journal with one hand while the other begins thrusting the cock in and out of the girls slit.  
“What do we have here, young ladies.” Suddenly the abomination’s professor is in front of their shared lab table. Luz gives a small squeak and it takes all of her will to not jump out of her own skin. Amity meanwhile gives a very nonchalant look while continuing to thrust into her girlfriend.  
“Professor, I was just assisting Ms. Noceda with her notes. She was curious as to why her brews weren’t coming out exactly right.”  
“Hmmm, is that right, Ms. Noceda?”  
“Yes! Yes, exactly right professor!” She nods her head vigorously and a nervous grin adorns her face.  
“Very well then, carry on ladies.” And witch that, the teacher stalks away to another set of students.  
“Good girl…” Hot breath tickles her round ears. “He didn’t suspect a thing…”  
“Now then, Ms. Noceda, back to your notes…” Truthfully, she couldn’t hear her girlfriend next to her as the dildo split her insides over and over again. The all too familiar itch was there in her cunt and she so desperately needed to release. Sensing her walls clench, Amity is more than happy to increase her pace as she drones on about the different parts of abomination goo.  
“Tell me when you’re close.” Another whisper in her ear. Luz nods shakily in response. “Now as I was saying, blood moss is good for consistency and…”  
She loses track again as her tongues lolls out of her mouth and sweat drips down her very flushed face. She forces down any moans and hisses. She can’t help but spasm and jolt occasionally though as the toy beats away at her now gushing pussy. “Amity… I’m almost there.” The witchling shoots her an affirming look but otherwise continues with her lecture.  
After some moments pass, does she see that the human is barely holding on though. “Just two more minutes, try to hold it in.” Never once does she stop pumping the toy in. “Only a little bit more, querida…”  
“O-okay…” She jams the end of her pensile between her teeth and chews mercilessly as her girlfriend equally as mercilessly fucks her Infront of the whole class. The though somehow only amplifies her mounting climax and she finds herself in deep concertation as it threatens to consume her body.  
“Only a minute left… then you can be as loud as you want…”  
Amity gestures back to the notes, scribbling and writing more corrections. Luz tries to focus on her hand moving rhythmically across the pages and wonders why the last minute is always the longest. Then, to her horror, Amity picks up speed and the dildo flies in and out of her pussy at a dangerous rate.  
“Ah… Amity, what are you- hnngh.” She bites into fist as more groans and moans escape her throat. “Stop- I-I’m gonna cum if you…”  
“Almost there, just a little more…”  
Somehow her arm goes even faster.  
“Noooo, no I-I’m cumming, please- I”  
“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA” The school bell screams to life and fills the air with its horrible song.  
Luz takes the opportunity to throw her head back and let out her own wail which thankfully is easily drowned out. Her cunt clenches and squeezes the toy and juices gush out. Amity pulls the phallus out and wills it away.  
As the last note of the bell’s scream fades into the air, so does the human’s own. Her head collapses into her arms and she rides out her orgasm silently. Around the couple, students pack their things and head for the door. “And that, Ms. Noceda, is the extent of your difficulty, I think you’ll find that these corrections should help you.” She winks as she stands and puts her own books away. “Of course, you can always ‘come see me’ if you have any more questions.”  
“Thank you, Ms. Blight, that was very helpful. And yeah, maybe could ‘study’ after school today?” With that, Luz discreetly pulls up her tights and stands. She quickly packs her own things and the two leave the classroom hand in hand.  
Neither notice the sticky white spatter on the seat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaaaaaaaaaaaay.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading as much as I enjoyed writing this.


	5. Damn Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz goes for a wild ride. Enjoy.

A hiss passes through her clenched teeth as her blazing slit glides against a milky white thigh.  
Under her, bathed in the pale moon’s light, Amity watches with golden eyes, her hands slide against the latina’s own legs and thighs.  
“Ah, Amity… Yessssss.” Luz sighs. She grinds back and forward feverishly, aware of how soaking wet and stick she’s leaving her lover.  
Neither can bother to mind though, not even when her love juices drip down onto the bed sheets below.  
“Say it…” The witchling commands.  
Luz responds with a weak, questioning moan, too preoccupied with her lover’s leg.  
“Say you’re my human.” Amity kicks out suddenly and draws a yelp out of the human as she roughly slams into her cunt.  
“Ah- AH Amity!”  
Luz finds herself being pulled down harder into her girlfriend, the pressure increases on her privates tenfold and she can only whimper when Amity start moving her leg in sync with her grinding.  
“Say it…”  
“I- Hnnnnggghhhhh, Amity...”  
Amity takes one hand off a chocolate thigh and rears it back. Skin meets skin with a resounding slap and a red mark adorns the human’s thigh. “OW. Amity!” Despite her meager protests, she can’t help but grind even faster as her pussy gushes harder somehow.  
“Say it.”  
“I- I, Nnngh…” SLAP. Her other thigh glows with a new red handprint.  
She throws her head back as she’s thrown miles towards the mountaintop that is her climax. “Amity!” A pale hand gingerly pulls her gaze down while the rest of her body is a frenzy of sex- craze.  
“Aww Lulu, what happened?” She wipes away at the tears under her half-lidded eyes. “Did someone spank you?”  
The human nods frantically, her breaths come out hot and heavy as her pussy rubs against angel soft skin.  
Suddenly the world flips and Luz yelps as she’s been pinned on her back by the witchling. “You still haven’t said it Lulu…” The human winces as a knee is pressed into her crotch.  
“I’m your little human!”  
“And are you a good little human?” She starts violently grinding her knee against the girl’s sopping slit and wet squelching fills the air.  
“I- AGH”  
Amity takes the side of her lover’s neck between her pointy fangs and nibbles gently. Below, the girl mewls and squirms. Between her neck being bitten and her pussy getting battered, she knows she can’t take much more.  
She applies just a little more pressure and a fang pierces her chocolate skin by just a hair. Meanwhile she can feel the girls rock hard clit poke her leg. “OH, AMITY YES!”  
“Say it human…” She runs her tongue up the girl’s neck, taking beads of blood and sweat with it.  
“OOOOOOOH AH YES AMITY, I’M YOUR GOOD LITTLE HUMAN.”  
Luz’s back arches and presses into the witchling, clenches and squeaks as her orgasm finally takes her and wracks her body.  
Amity can’t help but watch lovingly as the human’s face contorts and grunts leave her plump lips. Finally, Luz goes limp and collapses with a sigh, only then does Amity roll off her and onto the sheets. With some effort she pulls Luz onto herself.  
Immediately the girl nuzzles into her pale neck and her spindly arms serve to pull her deeper into the witchling. “Whew, I’m your little human, your good little human…” Luz mumbles into her neck, followed by sloppy wet kisses.  
“Damn right.” Amity grabs Luz’s shoulder and squeezes her in impossibly close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested last chapter, I hope this is more than satisfactory. Thank's for reading.


	6. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luz wakes to find something pretty interesting.

Luz Noceda slowly cracks her eyes open and can immediately tell something’s wrong.   
For one, the sun’s not even up. Judging by the pale blue shimmering through the old window, it probably isn’t even four yet. So why the hell did she wake up so unprompted?   
A turn of her head reveals no imminent danger, no weird noises, no toxic fumes, heck, not even one eldritch horror is stalking her in the night. So, to reiterate, what the hell?  
She groans and tries to sit up, only to realize she can’t, or more like, a weight is pressing down on her that she didn’t realize before. In an instant, the human snatches a light glyph off the bedside table and a little glowing orb lights up the room. She freezes in place just as quickly though as the dark gives way, her eyes go wide.   
It’s not so much the fact that the light reveals a tangled mess of green and brown hair that terrifies her. Nor the fact that there’s a pale face, completely at peace, among said mess. And definitely not because the blankets silhouette a very lithe, soft yet toned body.  
No, it’s the fact all of these aforementioned features are currently on top of or wrapped around her own figure.  
Crap.  
Then, to her horror Amity shifts, just ever so much that her mass of hair falls away to reveal a bare, brown chest. Again, the human’s eyes go wide.  
“Were we…?”  
Another quick scan reveals that yep, they were indeed. Mounds of discarded clothes litter the floor, and, as if this were some sick joke, panties she doesn’t recognize lay hung on the footboard of the bed. And then it all comes back to her. Visions of playful bickering after school, heartfelt talks under a cherry blossom. The faintest ghostly reminder of a soft peck on the lips. Aaaaaaaand yup, last night…  
She recalls the elation of a requited love and a joyous celebration, and yet… it doesn’t feel right…  
The girl’s train of thought is broken when a pale hand comes up to caress her brown cheek. Outwardly, she merely looks down to catch the groggy gaze of her lover. Inwardly her skeleton tries to break through tan skin and run a marathon.  
“Whasa madder?” The witch yawns and nuzzles about into the warm bosom deeper.  
Luz lays her hand atop Amity’s own fingers while the other snuffs out the ball of light.   
“Nothin,’ just thought I heard something.”  
“Mmmm, well go back to sleep, silly human. Obviously, it’s nothing.”  
“Right, sorry for waking you…”  
“S’right.”  
The human settles back down into the warm bedding, instead of sleep though, she opts to gaze at the witch. The same uncertainty comes back and for some reason, everything feels just a bit off…   
Slowly pale lids part and muted golden eyes look into brown ones in the pale moon’s light. “I love you.”  
And then it all clicks.  
The human gives the warmest smile possible and presses a frankly disgustingly wet kiss to her forehead. “Love you too.” And holds her just a bit tighter.  
For only Luz can forget that she’s been dating someone for the past five months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on a whim, I don't really no how I feel about. Either way, I hope you all enjoyed reading.


End file.
